


Dvojčata

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Dvojčata

Všemi ignorován mířil Jones do třídy. V náručí držel učebnice a s pohledem zabodnutým do země se snažil nevnímat to, když do něho někdo vrazil ramenem.

Nedělali to naschvál. Prostě ho neviděli.

Jones si už dávno zvykl, že je přehlížen. Krom matky, která si ho hýčkala. 

Byl Moriarty a to jméno znamenalo víc než jen hodně, ale ne jméno Jones Moriarty. On byl vlastně nikdo. 

Jeho bratři, dvojčata Jim a Richard, byli někdo. Úžasná dvojka, se kterou se chtěl mít každý za dobře. Říct někomu, že se znáte s bratry Moriarty, z vás udělá větší terč pozornosti, než kdyby jste řekli, že vás políbil George Clooney. Ani důkazní fotka by nepomohla.

Jim a Rich nikdy nezkazili žádnou legraci. Někdy však jejich legrace spočívala na mučení někoho jiného. V tomhle měl oblibu hlavně Jim. V očích všech byl Richard to hodnější dvojče.

Přesto ani jeden nebyl svatoušek. Lítali z průseru do průseru, ale vždy se z toho dostali. Nejčastěji jim musel poskytovat alibi Jones. A kde to nestačilo, pomohli otcovi finance. 

Jones k sobě víc přitiskl učebnice, jelikož do něj opět někdo vrazil. S tichým povzdechem kráčel dál.

Jak jim to všechno záviděl. Oni měli mnohem jednodušší život. A hlavně zajímavější. Jistě, lítali v průserech, ale alespoň se něco v jejich životech dělo.

Jediné co se kdy stalo v Jonesově životě a netýkalo se to dvojčat, bylo, že dostal k narozeninám zlatou rybičku. Pojmenoval ji Goldie a později, jelikož si myslel, že je osamělá, si koupil druhou rybku Cleo.

Jones už viděl dveře třídy, když se mu na jedno rameno zavěsil Jim a na druhé Richard. Byli identičtí a k jejich rozeznávání nepomohlo ani jejich chování. Dělali úplně to samé, měli stejné názory a dokonce stejné hlasy. Prostě perfektní kopie. i rodičům dělalo problém je rozeznat. 

Vždy je nějaké ale. Stejně jako tady. Nikdo je nerozezná, ale Jones ano. Jones byl jediný, který mezi nimi viděl rozdíl. Bylo to v jejich pohledu.

Mohli dělat všechno stejně, ale nikdy se nedokázali podívat na Jonese stejným pohledem. Na všechny ostatní se dívali stejně, většinou povrchně nebo s výsměchem, ale u Jonese to nedokázali.

Dvojčata si toho byla vědoma a přestože se snažili na tom zapracovat, nezvládli to.

Jim měl vždy přísnější pohled, kterého se Jones bál. I když se Jim smál, stále tam ten pohled byl. Byl skrytý a Jones ho viděl. 

Rich se oproti tomu díval na Jonese přátelským pohledem, za který byl Jones opravdu rád. 

"Jonesy~ Zlatíčko, jak se máš?" zapředl Jim spokojeně, zatímco se tiskl k o pět let mladšímu bratrovi.

"A co holky? Daří se těm dvěma dobře?" přidal se Rich stejným tonem. 

"Co potřebujete?" zeptal se Jones, aniž by zvedl hlavu. Ptali se na jeho rybičky, což znamenalo, že něco chtějí. Vždy když se chovali přátelsky něco chtěli. 

"Je neslušné neodpovědět, ale když už se ptáš." usmál se široce Rich.

"Slyšeli jsme včera správně, že rodiče odjíždí?" doplnil Jim.

Jones přikývl. "Mají pracovní jednání v New Yorku."

"Skvělé!" vykřikli jednohlasně dvojčata. 

"A kdy se asi tak vrátí?"

"Plánují to na dva týdny." odpověděl poslušně Jones.

Všichni tři věděli co to znamená.

"To je snad dar."

"Měsíc sami doma."

Dvojčata pustila mladšího bratra a stejně rychle jako se zjevili, také zmizeli. 

"Nemáte zač." zamumlal Jones a zamířil do třídy.

 

*-*

 

"Tatínek se bude zlobit." ozval se Jones. 

Dvojčata sebou leknutím trhla. Netušili jak dlouho tam stojí.

"Tatínek." pousmál se Rich.

"Otec tady není." upozornil s úsměvem Jim a pohlédl mladšímu bratrovi do očí.

Jones uhnul jeho pohledu. "Ale až se vrátí, tak to pozná, Jime." řekl tiše, než rychle zmizel. 

"Nesnáším, když mě pozná." zamračil se Jim. "A zrovna on.."

"Představ si jaké by to bylo, kdyby nás nerozeznával." usmál se Rich.

"Vše by bylo jednodušší." řekl zasněně Jim. "Je to opravdu škoda." dodal, než se opět začal věnovat zámku na dveřích otcovi laboratoře. Po chvíli zápasení se jim podařilo zámek sundat, aniž by ho jakkoliv poškodili.

Otevřely dveře a vstoupili do úzké místnosti, která sloužila na to, aby se v ní oblékli pláště, rukavice a další věci z bezpečnostních důvodů. Jim a Rich to však ignorovali a rovnou přešli ke druhým dveřím. Bez problému prolomili heslo a vstoupili do laboratoře. Otec měnil heslo skoro každý den, ale pro dvojčata o nebyl problém.

 

*-*

 

"Něco bych snědl." zamumlal Rich, zatímco z šuplíku vytahoval další zkumavku. 

"To jsme dva.. No, půjdu poprosit Jonese." usmál se Jim. Odložil sklenku s bublající tekutinou a vyrazil pryč.

"Poprosit! Nebuď na něj zlí." upozornil Rich.

Jim na bratra mrkl. Poté odemkl dveře a odešel. 

 

Jim se vrátil poměrně brzy. 

"Kde to máš?" podivil se Richard. 

"Jones mi slíbil, že to přinese." 

Rich tázavě pozvedl obočí. "Co jsi mu udělal? On se bojí sem chodit." 

"Poprosil jsem." uculil se Jim.

Rich zakroutil hlavou, než se vrátil k práci. 

"Neboj, Richi. Přece bych neublížil matčinému princi." S těmi slovy se Jim usadil na stůl vedle bratra. Do ruk si vzal dvě sklenice s neidentifikovatelnou tekutinou a slil je do sebe. Výhružně to zasičelo, změnilo barvu a začalo bublat. Po chvíli se hladina ustálila. 

Jim houpal nohama, zatímco pozoroval bratra. "Na kom to vyzkoušíme?" 

Richard pokrčil rameny. Otevřel šuplík a začal se v něm přehrabovat.

Směska náhle prskla. 

Jim na to chtěl upozornit, ale v tu chvíli zaklepal Jones na dveře. S širokým úsměvem seskočil ze stolu a rychle šel Jonesovi odemknout dveře.

Jones k němu natáhl ruce s tácem, na kterém byla připravená svačina. 

"Polož to tam, zlato~" usmál se Jim a ukázal na jeden ze stolů. 

Jones na něho překvapeně pohlédl. Chtěl začít protestovat, když mu náhle Jim sebral tác a za límec ho zatáhl dovnitř. Než si stihl pořádně uvědomit co se děje, dveře se za ním automaticky zamkly. 

"Richi, dáš si toust?" zeptal se s úsměvem Jim, když přistoupil k dvojčeti. 

"Padám hlady, dej to sem."

"Dnes se opravdu povedly." zapředl Jim spokojeně, jakmile spolkl první sousto.

"Ostatně jako vždy." přikývl Richard. 

Jones zamumlal nesrozumitelné Díky. Přitom zády vrazil do dveří. Neměl to tady rád. Slýchával odtud divné zvuky, které ho děsily. S tichým zaskučením se svezl k zemi. Teď mu nezbývalo nic, než jen čekat, až ho jeden z bratrů pustí ven. 

Jistě, mohl se bratrů, přesněji Richarda, zeptat, aby mu otevřel dveře, ale to by na sebe upozornil. A Jones věděl, že obzvlášť na tokovém místě, by toho Jim velice rád využil.

 

 

Směs opět zaprskala. Richard otočil hlavu k Jimovi, aby ho o tom informoval, ale všiml si Jonese. "Co tady ještě děláš?!" 

Vždyť tousty snědly už před hodnou chvíli.

Jim se podíval na Jonese, který v tichosti klečel u dveří. 

Jones zvedl hlavu.

"Asi jsem ho zapomněl pustit." usmál se nevině Jim. Seskočil ze stolu a došel k Jonesovi. "No ale když už je tady dole, proč toho nevyužít?" Bez sebemenšího problému zvedl mladšího bratra do náruče.

"Vážně? A jak?"

"Mohli bychom to vyzkoušet na něm."

"Cože?! Ne!" zajíkl se Jones.

"Bude to hotové až zítra." zavrtěl hlavou Rich.

"Zítra ho sem určitě nedostaneme.." zamumlal nespokojeně Jim. "Tak to tady bude muset zůstat přes noc." dodal nadšeněji.

Jonese zaplavila hrůza spolu s rostoucí panikou. "Ne! To ne, prosím!!"

Jim se pousmál nad jeho chabou obranou.

"No tak, už ho netrap." ozval se Rich.

"Jemu to přece nevadí." prohodil Jim, ale položil Jonese na zem a otevřel mu dveře.

Jones byl hned pryč.

"Asi to tady vážně nemá rád." řekl zamyšleně Jim. "Co?" podivil se, když zachytil Richardův pohled. Bratr ale nic neřekl. 

Oba zaměřili svou pozornost na opět prskající směs.

"Co to trochu zchladit?"

"Raději ano."

 

*-*

 

Jones neměl rád, když se k němu Jim takhle choval. Ale víc jak to nesnášel sebe za to, že  se neumí bránit.

Jones se zastavil na vrcholu schodiště a ohlédl se.

Jednou mu určitě řekne co si myslí a ...

Jones vyděšeně vykřikl a zřítil se ze schodů, když domem otřásl výbuch.


End file.
